User talk:OrangeKage9
Can anybody do an info box for me, Please. Also, why wont the image i want upload?OrangeKage9 01:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, User:Shinghoutai whom you messaged isn't that active of a user anymore. For the infobox situation; Copy and past the layout into your article and fill in the proper information. Not everything needs to be filled in, but the specifics are usually the necessities. About your image situation, to upload the image-- do you see the bar above "Subject/Headline" when you edit a page. The small green box indicated here is what you click to upload an image from your computer. Keep it to a .jpeg or a .png file to assure no problems--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 01:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Any other problems, feel free to contact me on my talk page here Infobox Its up now, I couldn't find Kanji for Izuke--- so the last three are "Izuna".--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 02:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!OrangeKage9 02:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry but one last thing, why can't i edit the infobox?OrangeKage9 02:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Infobox. Well, since you cannot edit your Infobox, would you want me to put in the Information? Know Pain. 03:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes please. So do I tell you it all?OrangeKage9 03:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. All of the relevant info. Like, Birthdate, Age, Height, Weight, Hometown, Blood Type, ect. Know Pain. May 11 18 5'9 140 Blood O Male Konoha Team Sakura S-Rank Sage Occupation Kage Bodyguard Partner Ouji Hyuga Family Sasuke Sakura Saisei Uchiha (brother) Fire Lightning Earth Blaze Release Put these where need be. I'll give you jutsu later.OrangeKage9 04:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) There, tell me the Jutsu and the Weapons you want. Also, the image. Know Pain. 06:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well weapon is a chokuto and Susanoo Staff image can be izuna uchiha and if its not too much to ask and you can make his shirt purple. There are a lot of jutsu so bare with me: Amaterasu Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Chidori Chidori Current Chidori Senbon Chidori Sharp Spear Chidori Armor Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Kirin ''Shield of Amaterasu ''Summoning Technique (Hawks Toads) Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation Susanoo Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana Tsukuyomi Blaze Release Chidori Blaze Release Black Hawk Amaterasu Bombs Demonic Illusion: Rising Black Sun Demonic Illusion: Earth Destruction Lightning Cutter OrangeKage9 16:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude it's not letting me change my avatar. I chose my own file but what do i do from there? I know I'm probably getting annoying with all this but nothing is working for me.OrangeKage9 20:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lastly, couple more jutsu: Lightning Release Shadow Clone Shadow Clone Technique Earth Release Earth Flow Divide Earth Release Earth Dome Earth Release Double suicide Decapitation Technique OrangeKage9 20:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) * * ] * Sorry that I haven't added the Jutsu and the Weapons yet. The image is going to be the last thing I do out of the three. That'll be kinda hard. But, your Avatar on the Wikia? I guess it depends on which Browser you're using. Are you using Firefox or GC? Or Safari? Know Pain. 18:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It's cool, and Google Chrome.OrangeKage9 21:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I've been thinkung about nicknames for Izuke, so hopefully you can throw them while working on the image. First: Konoha's Wielder of the Black Flames, Lightning Sage. It would be if you added Japanese translations. Thanks palOrangeKage9 23:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC)